


Whose Line Is It Anyway: Hazbin Hotel Edition; Hoedowns and Irish Drinking Songs

by Cheycartoongirl8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Just all the characters!, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Do you know what's fun? A parody! What's even more fun? A parody of Whose Line Is It Anyway Hoedowns and Irish Drinking Songs!This is a fun little thing for everyone! Feel free to comment your suggestion for a Hoedown or an Irish Drinking Song! I'll post each chapter for each theme!Not very detailed, just the characters singing the songs. Might get more detailed as the story progresses. Who knows. Hope you all enjoy!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Hoedown: Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I want to do a fun activity with all of you! This story is for you to comment your suggestion of the Whose Line Is It Anyway's Hoedowns and Irish Drinking Songs!
> 
> You can select any four characters of the show! Doesn't matter who, but it can only be four!
> 
> Any topic is welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoy these little songs!

Hoedown: Siblings featuring Molly, Angel Dust, Charlie and Arackniss

*Hoedown music starts playing*

Molly: ~Siblings can be tons of fun, this I swear is true

Sure we have our fights, but we still stick togetha' like glue

No matter what happens we'll always be through big and small

If ya hurt my siblings, I'll bust ya fuckin' balls!~

Angel Dust: ~Havin' siblings is like a rollercoaster

Some days good, some are bad, it's like spinning a roaster

Though there are some highlights, some like no otha'

At least I'll always be taller than my shorta' olda' brotha'!~ *laughs*

Charlie: ~Growing up I never had any sisters or brothers

I would play all by myself, or with my father and mother

There are times that I wish I had sibling, this I really do

But I can't complain, I really did have Razzle and Dazzle too!~

Arackniss: ~Everyone says that siblings are great, but I can't see the appeal

Good or bad, majority I don't see why it's such a big deal

Teasing sure is par the course, but not when I want to throw them through glass

*to Angel Dust* Make another short joke, I'll kick your fucking ass!~

All: ~Kick your fucking ass!~


	2. Hoedown 2: Demon Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion from deadlegato! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

*Hoedown music plays* 

Vox: ~Yes, Hell does have it problems, yes it surely do

Especially when it comes to your demonic body view

Some may like theirs fine, but that is not for me

Always be glad, that your head isn't a giant TV!~

Husk: ~The say being a cat, is where it's really at

You can see in the dark, agile and all stuff like that

There there are some issues that I less than prefer

Like that fact that others like to scratch me to get me to purr!~ *glares at and flips off Alastor*

Alastor: *laughs at him* ~I have no really issue with being down in Hell

I love my reputation, broadcasting is just swell! 

Though if I am to admit, not everything is quite gay

I really don't like that I'm an animal of prey!~

Sir Pentious: ~I have been in Hell since 1888

I have learned to find my snake appearance very great

I have my evil genius and all of my minions the Eggs

But I would admit that I would love to have my legs!~

All: ~Love to have my legs!~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadlegato wanted something with Sir Pentious having an issue without his legs. 
> 
> Well here you go! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Suggestion for the next chapter!
> 
> What did you want to be when you were a kid? Give your response and if you want it to be a Hoedown or an Irish Drinking Song!
> 
> If you have a topic you want me to do, just put it in the comments, select your four characters, and whether it's a hoedown or an Irish drinking song!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Please comment your suggestion on for the next Hoedown or Irish Drinking Song! I'll make sure to get it down and post it!
> 
> Thanks for joining in!


End file.
